Yumi Natsukawa
Yumi Natsukawa (夏川 由美 Natsukawa Yumi) is the deuteragonist in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Cool type idol using pale blue theme color and Sailor Magic as her primary brand. She is renamed Julie Neumann in English version. 'Appearance' Yumi has blue eyes and long, blue hair worn in two buns held by long dark blue ties. Her bangs are parted to the left. She has pale blue star-shaped earrings. Originally, her casual attire consisted of blue maid dress with pale blue ribbon and white apron. She also wore white ruffle socks and blue Mary Jane shoes. Starting from Season 2, Yumi changed her appearance, now having her bangs parted adorned with 3 dark blue hair clips; two on the left and one on the right. She now wears a blue-white shirt with peter pan collar and puffed sleeves, as well as blue pleated skirt. Her socks and shoes remain the same. 'Personality' Yumi has a bright personality. A cheerful and active girl who is always seen smiling. Besides, she is very hard-working. 'Etymology' Natsukawa (夏川): Natsu (夏) means "summer" while Kawa (川) means "river". Together, Natsukawa means "Summer river". Yumi (由美): Yu (由) means "reason" while Mi (美) means "beauty". 'Relationships' 'Main' Harue Amamori: They instantly bonded after Harue made a delivery to drop off the lunch she ordered, and after forgetting to pay for the food she later returned to Royal Summer Mansion. After playing with Harue, she came to the decision to ask Harue to team up with her for the upcoming Rainbow Princess League championship and Harue accepted, now seeing them as friends. Leona Kizaki: Leona admires and respects Yumi. Although she is a bit strange, Leona likes how her lessons are interesting and how she thinks of fun things for J.L.G to do. When Yumi asked Leona if she really wanted to give up her dreams in order to let Yumi stay by her side, Leona chose to not give up on her dreams. Akane Otoshiro: Akane and Yumi have been very good friends. She gets hostile to other people who gets very close to Yumi. However, Akane is unable to say her true feelings. Fabian Ziegler: The boy whom Yumi loves. At one point in Episode 11, Fabian claims Yumi had been shorter than him at some point during childhood. 'Other than Akane' Katja Housen: Yumi and Katja seems to be on good terms, as Katja wants Yumi to play with her ragdoll cat Davy. Katja is taller than Yumi, proved that once she was able to carry her a stuffed bear, which apparently made Katja a little mortified. Rani Momonogi: Yumi's close friend, who had stated that she wanted to form a team with Katja, Rani, Akane, Charlotte, and VM in Episode 17. After training together as a team, they grew closer to each other. Charlotte: After training together as a team with Katja, Rani, Akane, and VM, they grew closer. VM: The two have become really good friends since they form JLG. 'Nordic Rivals' Meiko Shirakaba: Yumi doesn't get along with Meiko very well. Meiko also doesn't know why the girls of J.L.G get along better than the Nordic members. Starting from Episode 13 onwards, Meiko starts to support Yumi rather than discourage her. Hoshino Taneda: One of Yumi's Nordic rivals. They are shown to get along OK together. Nagisa Kazeno: The two are good rivals and are often seen together. Kirari Hanakomachi: Yumi and Kirari are good friends yet they have different opinions as well as their elements they uses (Sea and Food, respectively), thus making them real rivals. They still need to watch out for not making disasters, unlike between Katja and Nagisa. Luna Christensen: After learning that Luna and Yumi shared a similar dream, she tried to befriend Luna. After an event occurs, the two aren't just rivals, but they become friends. 'Someone Else' Forte: She is a good friend to Forte. Nina: Yumi and Nina have meet other since they first met, so other times they can be seen together often, but can Yumi and Nina get along as better as when the two are with their respective team-mates? No. Chino Mimura: Yumi and Chino get on quite well, seeing as they are both outgoing, so are able to grasp knowledge and skills quite easily, but they also have quite a relaxed, non-serious side about them that lets these two get on with each other. Another thing that the two have in common is that they both have similar tastes in singing and they can also do it quite well. The two often battle each other to test their skills and often improve because of it, along with that, they also become quite competitive with each other, which often ends with them laughing at each other. Mai Fujiwara: She thinks Mai is princess-like because Dakota told her as a joke, and Mai certainly liked the idea for some reason. Dakota Marigold: Yumi knows Dakota through Mai. Manami Sonoda: Yumi thinks Manami is pretty kind, and they both agree on lots of things. Yayoi Umezawa: Although the two literally don't get along in public, they have shown to be good friends. Yayoi pretends to help Yumi because of same reason as a leader. Reiko Uchiyama: Good allies. They both lost things that were important because of Thunderbolt King. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 19 August (Leo) *People's first impression of Yumi: she is pretty easy to get along because of her cheerful personality. *In her report card, it is usually written as "You're already great, but too weak in studies". *Her favourite foods are baumkuchen, blackberry ice cream, and sausages. *Her specialties are playing piano, singing, and swimming. *The first thing Yumi does every morning when she wakes up is jump up into the air fist-first, showing a very high amount of satisfaction. *Yumi has a grey stuffed dolphin in her room which she sleeps with. *She can imitate the sound of kitten meowing. *She has a phobia of insects. *She can cook. *Her weakness is dust. *Yumi shares many similarities with Mayuri Kaido: **They are both the deuteragonist of their respective series. **They both have the same hair-style, hair colour, eye colour, and theme colour. **They both are good at playing piano. **They both are cheerful and usually can be seen smiling. **They both like to swim. **They both live in the mansion with both parents. **They both have an older brother who only appears in their respective manga adaptions. **In their respective English dub's, they both speak English with a German accent, pronouncing 'th' as soft 's' or 'z', 'w' as 'v', etc. (e.g. "Are you sure wis zis?" as in "Are you sure with this?") *One bad thing about her: she isn't stubborn. Yumi says that Charlotte and VM are watching her so she needs to believe in herself. *The worst language in her opinion is Silesian. However, Yumi doesn't literally want to learn that language. She just finds it difficult. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl